Arigatou
by Bordebergia
Summary: Aveces solo es necesario un empujón para atreverse a hacer cosas inimaginables o para aceptar tus miedos. Sin importar que ya estes resignado.


**Y para conmemorar este nuevo año, un pequeño IR.**

 **Solo espero que les agrade.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

La había visto muchas veces, imaginó que aquel día debía ser el más feliz para ella, aunque ese brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido mientras caminaba junto a su hermano adoptivo.

Una profunda resignación apareció en su alma, quizá si tuviese el valor...  
Pero no lo poseía, Yhwach había eliminado ese atrevimiento que lo caracterizaba. Ahora solo podía sonreír falsamente, mientras la veía caminar hacia el altar.  
Con cada paso, su corazón se quebraba un poco más, y el arrepentimiento por escoger vivir en el Mundo Humano crecía.  
¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su padre? Él le dijo las consecuencias que eso tendría, sin embargo el miedo lo abrumó.

—¡E-Esperen..!— jadeo un joven quien llegaba corriendo.

Todos le miraron, su cabello negro que se había alborotado, ahora ocultaba unos ojos únicos al ser estos una mezcla de ámbar y un morado.  
Incluso él se quedó en silencio mientras el joven avanzaba hacia la pareja a punto de casarse.

—¡Disculpen la intromisión!— se disculpó con una reverencia —Pero ha surgido un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué clase de incidente?— cuestionó el pelirrojo bastante extrañado.

El azabache tomó a la novia entre sus brazos y desapareció con shumpo.  
Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de comprender lo que pasó. Fue cuestión de unos instantes más para que los invitados comenzaran a movilizarse. Aun en medio de la confusión y preocupación se movilizó. Trataron de ubicar el reiatsu de la capitana, sin embargo este había desaparecido al igual que cualquier rastro que pudiese dejar.

Varios escuadrones se unieron a la búsqueda casi enseguida, no era posible que uno de sus altos rangos estuviese secuestrado por un desconocido.  
Y tampoco era posible ubicar al joven, no hubo tiempo suficiente para reconocer su reiatsu y tampoco fue para sospechar de él en ese momento.  
Era una mentira si decía que estaba calmado, al contrario comenzaba a perderla al igual que el prometido y el hermano de Rukia.

Sin embargo algo lo diferenciaba de los dos anteriores; El mal humor que comenzaba a surgir en él ante la tardanza. Comenzó con su ceño fruncido, siguió con la incapacidad de ver a los oficiales que deseaban dejar esa tarea tan aburrida, para terminar en una intolerancia masiva hacia cualquiera de sus allegados.  
Abrumado se alejó, lo más lejos que pudo y se sentó a la sombra donde los pocos shinigamis que pasaban tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

 ** _¿Donde estaba su antiguo yo que levantaría cada piedra para buscarla?_**

Quizá muy lejos de su actual yo.

 ** _¿Porque se quedaba sentado sin hacer nada?_**

No tenia la menor idea... En realidad sí, no se atrevía a hacer algo por ser tan idiota y dejarla después de todo el incidente de la guerra.

Huyó como un niño, buscando el consuelo en figuras que se desvanecieron desde que Yhwach le arrebató lo Quincy y hollow que tuvo.

Cuando sintió una lágrima tratar de recorrer su rostro, murmuró rápidamente una maldición. Se suponía que la lluvia había desaparecido, que nada podría traer de nuevo a esa desagradable sensación.

Un raso le arrojó una carta y de paso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—Lo envía un tal Murat.— respondió antes de marcharse.

La curiosidad superó a la cautela, abrió el sobre y una nota se asomó. En esta solo había escrita una pregunta.

 _ **"¿Vosotros no estaban conectados?"**_

—Creo que ya no— dijo mientras arrugaba la hoja y la arrojaba lejos.

El silencio fue lo único que le acompaño la siguientes dos horas, nadie había llegado a darle nuevas noticias, así que era de suponerse de que seguía desaparecida.  
Mientras dormitaba los recuerdos aparecieron fugazmente, cuando apareció Aizen se levantó de golpe.

¡Ya era suficiente! Estaba como un idiota esperando a que alguien rescatase a la mujer que amaba, de un completo desconocido, el cual podría ser tan peligroso como cualquier otro villano.

Ya no era momento de debatir sobre sus sentimientos sobre Rukia, sabía que aquella mujer que pudiese detener la lluvia de su corazón podría entenderlo, sin importar las circunstancias.  
Así que era momento de regresar el favor.

—Cuando te vea, voy te voy a partir la cara Murat— dijo antes de reanudar su búsqueda.

No tenia certeza de como empezar, trató de buscar aquel hilo rojo pero, este no aparecía.  
Sacudió su cabeza para seguir, las calles en un momento se vaciaron más de lo esperado. Sin embargo una sensación de familiaridad lo invadió, su velocidad se fue incrementando a medida de que se internaba en ellas.

Cuando menos esperaba, se encontró enfrente de una entrada hacia un amplio valle. La tarde hizo su entrada al mismo tiempo, sin más remedio y llevado aun por aquella sensación agradable entró al lugar.  
Minutos después pudo verlos, iba a lanzarse al ataque pero, escuchar la risa de Rukia se detuvo.

Ella reía como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si aquel joven fuese un amigo cercano. Se acercó en silencio mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación.

—¿Entonces te gusta chappy?— preguntó la capitana.

El joven se sonrojó —Sí, algunos dicen que puede competir con su gusto. Aunque solo tengo uno.

—Espero que a tu familia no le moleste, algunos no pueden ni verlo sin quejarse.

—Para nada, papá es muy amable y se divierte al verme tan contento. Pese a ser su hijo adoptivo puedo sentir esa unión.

—¿Tenías familia antes de eso?

—Sí— respondió antes de mirar al cielo —Murieron cuando era pequeño, tuve suerte de salir vivo de ese incidente. Ukitake me adoptó diez meses después.

—Debió ser duro, más estando solo.

Murat rió —Tenía a Iskander a mi lado, él me cuido, aunque era verdaderamente amargo aceptar la realidad... Saber que no pude hacer nada y que posiblemente se repetiría en algún otro lugar si todo seguía igual.

—Por eso has entrenado tanto ¿Verdad?

—En efecto, aunque me falta por madurar bastante. Aun sigo interviniendo directamente en problemas ajenos ¿Verdad Kurosaki-san?— dijo antes de mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa.

Se sobresaltó al igual que Rukia, aunque había sido descubierto seguía renuente a acercarse, hasta que su compañera lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella.  
—¿Como has ocultado esto?— le cuestionó Ichigo al joven antes de mirar a Rukia —¿Porque no regresas? Todos están preocupados.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—Deberías dejar de preguntar y solo disfrutar— respondió Murat —Kuchiki-san va a desposarse y como no querías evitarlo tuve que hacerlo yo.

Ichigo se sintió desnudo ante las palabras del azabache —¿Que estas diciendo?!— trató de defenderse haciéndose el sorprendido.

—Vean esto como una segunda oportunidad.

—Ya decidí que voy a casarme con Renji— dijo la capitana, aunque no se percataba de lo que provocaban en el sustituto.

—¿Realmente te imaginas a su lado, Rukia?— preguntó Ichigo.

Sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, tal vez estaba cometiendo la peor estupidez de su vida pero, quería escucharlo. Necesitaba que la realidad lo golpease tan fuerte que llorar o lamentarse de su cobardía ya no fuese posible.

—Yo...— Solo pudo decir eso antes de quedarse sin palabras, y su silencio fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar.

Un pequeño empujón hizo reaccionar a Ichigo, no tenia idea de cuando Murat había llegado a su lado, sin embargo su mirada parecía clara y la pequeña sonrisa que tenia lo invitaba a seguir.  
La sensación se apoderó por segunda vez de él, asintió al armarse de valor. Con suavidad tomó la mano de la capitana y le miró fijamente.

—Rukia, se que pude hacerlo antes y no tengo la menor idea de que resultaría en caso de que aceptes pero... ¿Considerarías cancelar tu boda y darme una oportunidad? Tienes todo el derecho de abofetearme y decirme las mil verdades sobre mí y los riesgos que traería una relación de este tipo— tragó saliva, ya no había vuelta atrás y aun quedaba un poco más de valor —Se que no soy perfecto, que no podre protegerte siempre y eso... Quizá es lo que más me aterra, imaginar que por una discusión sobre nuestra relación o cualquier otra cosa le de a un enemigo la oportunidad perfecta de atacarnos me llena de pavor, tanto que he preferido verte feliz a lado de otra persona, aunque eso signifique no verte por largos periodos. O perder la oportunidad de dormir y despertar a tu lado, de pelear por tonterías, comer mientras miramos el cielo y enseñar al otro lo que desconoce.

Sintió a su mano ser sujetada con fuerza, Rukia seguía sin palabras ante tal declaración, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, ocultándose en su cabello oscuro, el aroma comenzó a calmarlo, obligándole a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a la situación.

Aunque la noche llegase lentamente, el clima seguía igual, ni siquiera el viento les molestaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

—Oigan, tengo que regresar a casa e Iskander comienza a agotarse. Lamento ser inoportuno pero ¿Ya tomaron su decisión?— menciono Murat bastante avergonzado.  
Ambos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa, Ichigo se levantó y le extendió la mano a Rukia.

—Gracias— le dijo la capitana al joven —Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera.

Este asintió —Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ahora deben apresurarse. Pronto necesitaremos dejar mi mundo interno y su reiatsu será perceptible.

—Vamos Rukia, te llevaré a tu boda.— comentó el Kurosaki.

Con las palabras dichas, se había quitado un gran peso de encima y si en esa vida no estaban juntos seguramente en la siguiente lo estarían.  
—Creo que tienes razón, aunque tu deberías estar esperando por mí.

—¿Es eso una indirecta? Porque juraría que ese es Renji.

—¡Por el Rey Espíritu!— exclamó el joven algo desesperado —Lo siento pero... Olviden mi reacción, yo me voy.

—Murat— le llamó el sustituto con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a marcharse —Gracias por esta oportunidad, te juro que no la voy a desperdiciar.

El azabache sonrió, y por un segundo parecía regresar a ser un niño.

—Que tengan un buen viaje— dijo al ver como dejaban atrás el valle.

—Rukia, ¿Puedo saber que tanto hablaron?— preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaban.

—¿Tanto interés tienes?— cuestionó con una sonrisa —Luego te lo cuento. Aunque ese chico parecía conocernos muy bien, supo mi sabor favorito de helado y que me gustaba el curry.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros —Quizá son imaginaciones tuyas, es fácil saber que helado te gusta, era el más llamativo y toda la cuarta división sabe lo del curry, seguramente de ahí sacó la información, vamos que debemos aclarar todo esto— respondió antes de cargarla entre sus brazos. —Espero que Renji o Byakuya no traten de asesinarme.

—No lo harán si yo se los pido.

El pelinaranja sonrió —Gracias.


End file.
